


choose

by nottay



Series: ten words challenge [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choices, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Multi, Trans Oikawa Tooru, tw: ftm trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottay/pseuds/nottay
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru
Series: ten words challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738852
Kudos: 63





	choose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tzvkki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzvkki/gifts).



He remembers when he first had to choose. Volleyball, or social life. What was more important to him. He remembers concluding it with, “I’m sure I’ll make friends with volleyball.” 

\---------

It was a bit more difficult choosing in high school, he was quite handsome and had fans, who loved him because of volleyball. But they wanted more from him. Everyone seemed to want more from him. His relatives would gush about how attractive and intelligent he was, saying “Oh Tooru, you should be a model or a doctor!” His fans would giggle about how attractive he was. 

\----------

His senior year, he had to choose. Popularity or Being true to himself, and those around him. 

\----------

He chose to be true to himself. He would continue playing volleyball. Oikawa was trans. He was damn proud of it. He had been on testosterone for four years now. And had had top surgery two years ago. His boyfriends loved him for who he was. He was gay and trans, to add to the pile, he also had 3 boyfriends who he loved and had loved for 2 years and will love until the day he dies. 

\---------

He remembers the time he had to tell his college roommate that he was trans, luckily, Sawamura was very supportive of it. Being that his boyfriend, Koushi, was trans. 

\--------

Oikawa chose volleyball, and he wouldn’t give it up. He also chose his boyfriends, and he wouldn’t know what to do without them. He loved them so much and still does. He wonders how many girls would be upset to know Hajime’s love songs are not in fact about women, but his three boyfriends. 

\--------

Oikawa remembers choosing to tell his parents he was trans and gay. He cried through the entire conversation, though it had taken them a while to accept him. But they eventually did, saying to him, “We’ll do whatever you want to make you feel accepted, safe, and feel like the man you are.” 

\-------

He chose to bring up the subject after a make-out session with his boyfriends. 

“Hey guys, How would you feel about telling our parents about our relationship?”

It was silent. 

“Oh, well I guess we could,” came Hajime’s response.

“I’m not sure yet, I’ve come out to mine but I don’t know how they would react to me having three boyfriends,” Takahiro replies second. 

“I’m in the same boat as Taka, I’m just not sure how they would take it,” Issei finished, leaving Tooru upset for even bringing it up.

“Oh, alright then,” Tooru spoke, dejected.

\--------

Though, they did eventually tell their parents. Frankly, they were forced to. Hajime’s poor mom, she saw things she could never unsee when Tooru and Issei had come back from University for Golden Week. 

\--------

Tooru had to make just one more life-changing choice. Would he continue Volleyball, or get a normal job. 

\--------

In the end, he finally decided, he would continue volleyball. After he graduated with a degree in physical therapy. Even if he ever stopped playing volleyball, he never wanted to stop making people happy. Hajime had proposed to them last fall, after almost 13 years of dating, and 7 years of playing volleyball together, they chose to spend their lives together.


End file.
